User talk:Hawkfire98
Welcome to Hawkey's talk page! Please leave all messages on the '''BOTTOM' and I will respond to them as soon as possible. I can also make chararts for anyone who needs them. Just leave me their name, rank, and description and I will get it to you ASAP! Thank you, look here for any sudden notices! Hawkfirelikes to PARTAY!! 00:27, March 17, 2010 (UTC)'' Rulez *No swearing, even in foreign languages! Haha *ABSOLUTELY NO INNAPROPRIATE PICTURES AND VIDEOS! *Leave all messages at the bottom, no where else on this page or else I won't get to them. *No spamming this page, or you'll get the boot! *No deleting any messages. Thank you. If you don't obey a rule, you'll be messing with the bull, and will get the horns! I'm not kidding. --Hawkey Sorry! Hey, again real sorry! [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 01:01, March 17, 2010 (UTC) IRC? The main channel #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans Echo-Wave 14:43, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok im back. IRC? main channel. Echo-Wave 17:07, March 18, 2010 (UTC) IRC? main channel. Me and Iceh are on. Echo-Wave 00:11, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :o Did you know that Icestorm and Hawkfire are kin? :o [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 00:25, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Icestorm's neice is Copperpaw, and her mate is Burnpelt, Burnpelt's mother is Hawkfire! Weird, eh? -- [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 00:29, March 22, 2010 (UTC) How? you ask Icestorm - Riverfall - Tigerdawn, Riverfall has kits with Lightfire. Copperkit and Icekit. Then Copperpaw falls in love with Burnpelt which is Hawkfire's son. Echo-Wave 00:30, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Queen blanks You're apprentice blanks, would you mind if I edited them a bit to make them into queens? Please! ♣Silverthistle 02:03, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ShadowClan Cat I would like to have a new ShadowClan cat. Name: Darkpaw Gender: Tom Pelt: Black tabby with a white chest, paws and muzzle Eyes: Dark amber Rank: Apprentice That's all. --'Nightshine'Ü 03:26, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Blanks On my rogue blanks, Blue said to add hind legs, make the ears less curved and muzzles less curved. I am currently trying too, but I have no idea how to add the same exact thing on every single blank. Help? -- [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 21:37, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Echokit and Hawkkit. Well I really do to! I guess I have a few more minutes.... Lets do it on IRC. #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans. Echo-Wave 00:25, March 26, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Main channel. ;) Midnightpelt ♥ 21:11, March 28, 2010 (UTC)! Violet Hello, Me and Nightfall were about to create a page for Violet, on the unmade article list. We've both been tripping head over heels to find information or roleplayer. If you have any information, you can contact me or Nightfall on our talk pages. ☮Quail will rescue Haiti!☮We are the World... 07:34, March 29, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Do you want to do the lovepool thing on irc? Mint-Blaze 23:28, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hawk. When you get the chance want to go on the IRC? the main channel. Copperpaw is having her kits! :D EchoKit 13:47, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Roar Is Roar like the boss of the cave guards? Because I wanted to join the tribe, and Mousey won't be on for a few days. I just wanted to know. Thanks for any help you can give me. The cats are: Prey Hunter: ''' Name: Sun that Sinks in Waves (Sun) Gender: Tom Pelt: Golden-Brown Tabby Other stuff: Ripped Ear Eye Color: Blue '''Cave-Guard: Name: Heron that Sits on Cave (Heron) Gender: Tom Pelt: Brown with darker brown spots, and a white splash on his chest. Other stuff: Twisted front foot Eye Color: Amber To-Be: Name: Lion That roars at Sundown (Lion) Gender: Tom Pelt: Fluffy Dark Gray, with a light gray splash on the top of his forehead Other stuff: Nothing Eye Color: Green Training to be: Cave guard Mentor: ?? Thanks again, --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 14:19, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Alot! But who will be Lion's mentor?--[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 14:24, April 2, 2010 (UTC) IRC Blue wants you, #wikia-thunderclan'scamp [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 20:47, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Copperheart I know you already named her, but check the front page, Blue wants it so that the whole moutains, and kits thing never happened. So technically, she is still Copperpaw. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 20:52, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: It's ok. We all get kind of jerky sometimes. (Lol, jerky, like beef jerky... :D) Of course I'll forgive you. c: Midnightpelt ♥ 15:58, April 3, 2010 (UTC)! Idea Hey hawk! I had an idea, Maybe Hawkkit and Echokit could have a power. Heres the odd part Echowave and Hawkfire. Maybe Hawkkit could control fire and Echokit controls water. ok? And the BurnXCopper thing Im sorry i got you in trouble. EchoKit 22:11, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ok. Want to get on irc? EchoKit 20:43, April 4, 2010 (UTC) IRC? IRC? #wikia-catsoftheclans. Midnightpelt ♥ 22:04, April 4, 2010 (UTC)! IRC? IRC? #wikia-bloodclan'scamp see you there! EchoKit 22:34, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Mousefang http://pastebin.com/jwYp4qdv Midnightpelt ♥ 23:09, April 6, 2010 (UTC)!